The Bet
by DarkSkye264
Summary: Mira is convinced that Natsu and Lucy switched personalities just because of this bet. I hate summaries. - -
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer Applied

A/N: Natsu and Lucy may seem out of character but then again that's what I wanted.

* * *

><p>Mira smiled as she happily talked to levy who was currently sitting at the bar beside Gajeel. She sighed looking around the guild searching for a certain blonde stellar spirit mage who seemed to be coming to the guild less and less as the week grew on, and although she wanted to she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was up.<p>

"Levy, have you seen Lucy lately."

Levy shook her head her body turning in order to allow her eyes a chance to scan her surroundings.

"No I haven't seen since yesterday, why?"

Mira sighed "I just noticed that she hasn't been coming around and I wonder why."

Levy shrugged shooting Mira a look that clearly said _I wish I knew _"One thing's for sure, she's been acting weird lately."

Gajeel snorted earning a glare from both girls "She was never normal in the first place."

Levy shook her head deciding to ignore the idiotic dragon slayer beside her, her eyes widening as realization hit. "Maybe it's because of Lisanna's return."

Mira's eyes widened making both the script mage and dragon slayer think they could see the gears turning. "Natsu has been acting weird."

Gajeel snorted "That's not it."

Mira and Levy looked at each other and turned to stare at Gajeel "How would you know that?" questioned Levy

Gajeel opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by the guild doors banged open to reveal a fuming Natsu. The trio turned to stare at each other clearly wondering what could possibly annoy the most annoying person they knew.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Mira stuttered scared to find out the answer

Natsu growled "I can't get Lucy out of my house."

Levy chuckled and stood up walking out of the guild dragging a slightly confused dragon slayer and a really mad dragon slayer. "We'll help."

Gajeel shot her a sceptical look "We will?"

Levy glared at him sending a shiver down his spine. "Yes we will, right Gajeel."

Gajeel gulped "Of course."

* * *

><p>At Natsu's house<p>

Lucy smiled as she lounged on Natsu's dirty couch eating whatever remaining food he had. Damn this couch is really dirty she thought. She grinned of course it hadn't started out that way originally Natsu's place was clean (to Lucy's surprise) but she quickly changed that. First she was happy just eating all of his food and lounging on his couch refusing to leave, but than she accidently spilled some food on his couch, so she decided to clean the couch but only ended up releasing whatever dirt was in the vacuum, of course on thing led to another and viola here she was sitting on his dirty couch. She glanced around the room at the clothes papers; wrappers and whatever else had been in the house that lay on the floor, her doing yet again. She smiled to sum it up she totally messed up his house. She grimaced as Natsu, Levy and Gajeel burst through his door. Natsu gasped "I locked you out, how did you get in?"

Lucy shrugged "The window."

Natsu shot her a look "I don't have a window."

Lucy looked around the room "Oh yeah I forgot I went through the floor by the way you should fix the window situation."

Natsu looked at the hole in his floor he growled fighting the urge to yell out every swear word he had ever heard of or ever thought of. He glowered settling for the second best option which happened to be yelling out Lucy's names so loud that any dragon slayer within a five mile radius besides him would be temporarily deaf.

Lucy smirked at Natsu "So I am that annoying that you go to the guild and ask for help just to get rid of me."

Natsu snorted "No they offered."

Levy glanced at Natsu "Then why did you say that you would rather live with Sally the camel with five humps than let Lucy in your home?"

"Am I that bad Natsu?" Lucy grinned

"No I said that because then that way I at least have something that is able to annoy me."

Lucy laughed "I'm winning that bet"

Levy sighed shaking her head wondering what exactly was normal about these two she gave up trying to find what's weird in her opinion it was too big of a list. She opened her mouth to ask about the bet when she was interrupted by Gajeel whose hearing had returned. "What happened?"

They ignored the confused dragon slayer, deciding that it was best he didn't know anything. Levy rolled her eyes and turned to ask them what the bet was exactly.

* * *

><p>At the guild<p>

"So let me get this straight." Mira said stunned "Lucy bet that she could annoy Natsu more than he could annoy her and whoever loses has to be the winner personal slave for a week." Levy nodded hoping that the guild would remain attached and one piece by the end of this bet. Mira opened her mouth to tell levy this was absurd when Gajeel interrupted yet again.

"Ha I told you that the reason they were acting weird couldn't possibly because of Lisanna."

They girls glared at him causing him to scamper to the other side of the room.

"It's funny though said levy continuing their conversation. "Lucy was sort of acting like Natsu by breaking into his house. And he was acting like her by yelling at everything she did."

Mira giggled "You know we will never be bored as long as this bet lasts."

Levy laughed agreeing whole heartedly.

* * *

><p>Later at the guild<p>

"So," Mira asked "What are you going to do to annoy Natsu."

Lucy smirked and glanced his way "I'm going to act like him, after all, who's the most annoying person in the guild."

Mira raised her eyebrow "Then why are you friends?"

Lucy grinned "Same reason as you."

But Mira only shook her head and shot her a look. "Are you sure?"

Lucy smiled evilly "Positively, now if you excuse me I have to think of a way to annoy him."

She waved goodbye and headed out of the guild, ways to annoy him already entering her mind.

* * *

><p>At Natsu's Table<p>

"I'm going to act like her." Natsu said nodding his head towards Lucy retreating figure

Gray spit out his drink "That's how you're going to annoy her."

Natsu shrugged "She annoys me sometimes."

Gray shook his head wondering who was going to win this bet. He shook his head and walked towards the bar. "I bet that Lucy's going to win." Gray said nodding towards Mira

Mira smiled "I don't know, I think Natsu will."

Gray laughed "I heard his strategy let's just say that I don't think he will."

Mira grinned shoving her hand towards Gray "Two thousand jewels to you if Lucy wins and if not I get the money."

Gray took her hand and shook it "Prepare to lose."

"Don't be surprised when I win." She yelled as he left the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard Disclaimer Applied

A/N: Umm... if you really care about spelling and back now.

Lucy groaned shutting the door of her home. She turned making her way slowly towards the guild. She sighed hoping that he wouldn't be there and he would remain at his still slightly ruined home in search of ideas to bother her. She hadn't seen him since last night when she returned home from the guild deciding that it was best to return home and sleep in her comfy bed then remain at his house. It was futile to remain at his house since he hadn't seemed as bothered by it as she thought he would. Lucy opened the doors to the guild reluctantly wondering what awaited her behinds these doors. She stepped in and glanced around the noisy guild. She caught a glimpse of Natsu sitting by himself a book stack of books on the table. She glanced down at the book in her hand and couldn't help smiling as she walked to the book filled table. If you couldn't beat them join them she thought as she reached the table and sat down. She laughed as she picked up the Websters dictionary and the picture book by Dr. Seuss.  
>Natsu shrugged at the questioning look he received from Lucy "Levy said I might need them."<br>She laughed and brought the book into view. She grinned and I thought that he would annoy me she thought to herself. I was wrong.

* * *

><p>Natsu couldn't help but frown as the blonde brought the book up to her face he head only decided to do this because it had annoyed him. All the times he wanted to go on a mission or talk and she was too busy staring at the pages of her book like he didn't exist, like he didn't matter. All the waves she missed, all the fights it's like she was personally ignored him as if whatever happened in that book was much more interesting than him. Then the worst part came when they would both squeal and talk about the good guy and the bad guy, or how he and she should end up together. He shook his head and turned back to the closed book in his hands. He opened the book, and started reading or at least tried to. He stared at the pages of the book in disdain and only one thought entered his mind. <em>Is this in English?<em> he sat there staring at the book for about a minute when he finally decided ask Lucy if the book was in English.

* * *

><p>"Lucy is this book in English?"<p>

Lucy glanced up and chuckled at him "It's upside down Natsu."

Natsu smiled "Oh but I still don't get why the first page is 4657. Shouldn't the first page number be 1?"

Lucy sighed not bothering to look up this time. "That's the end of the book Natsu."

He turned to the first page and started reading. "Yma ot detacided." Natsu read out loud.

Lucy looked up startled and held out her hand, asking to see the book. She glanced at the book that read Dedicated to Amy. She slammed her head against the table wondering if the dragon slayer had ever picked up a book before today.

"You're reading the wrong way." Lucy said handing the book back to its owner.

* * *

><p>Natsu smiled at the look on Lucy's face. She had actually believed he didn't know how to read a book. He snickered and held up the book what dumb question should he ask now? He smiled an idea popping in his head. "It was a cold night as the moon rose over the peek, shadowing the valley in a gloomy, yet calm presence. The tree rustled as the wind flew by disturbing the eerie quietness that was sprawled across the land."<p>

Lucy raised her head and glowered at Natsu. "Do you mind?"

Natsu shook his head "Nope not at all. Not a creature stirred as the valley glowed because of the light. It was a scary night not because of the night itself but because of the eerie silence. Not a creature had the courage to move but one." Lucy growled and shot Natsu a look "I meant could you please stop reading out loud."

Natsu scowled and looked at the book again when a word caught his attention. Grotesque, what did that mean? "Lucy what does Grotesque mean?"

"It's a way to describe you."

Natsu frowned "You didn't answer my question."

She sighed and gave him the dictionary. "Search it up. Now to find Grotesque you go to G first because it starts with G and then you go to Gr because the next letter is…"

"The next letter is r." Natsu said wondering why she stopped explaining.

"My god he got one right." Lucy responded

Natsu grabbed the dictionary his curiosity getting the better of him he opened the dictionary, gross national product, grot, ah there it was grotesque.

Grotesque (gro tesk): odd or unnatural in shape, appearance, manner, etc.

Natsu gasped and glared up at Lucy that was mean she was calling him ugly. Oh he was going to get back at her for that he smiled, and started complaining about how boring this book was.

* * *

><p>Lucy wanted to scream, would he shut up she thought glancing up at Natsu. She handed him a picture book by Dr. Seuss. Green eggs and ham she had loved that book when she was younger at least he couldn't complain about this book. She glanced down at her book yet again trying to find the spot where she had left off before she was so rudely interrupted for what seemed like the thousandth time. She smiled as she remembered and began reading when Natsu's voice drifted her way. She slammed down her book and glared at him. At first she had tried to ignore him deciding it was best if she acted like it was nothing but the pestering didn't stop. Than she realised that it must be a technique to annoy but cancelled out that idea. Natsu couldn't have possibly thought of a plan like that. He probably didn't even know when he was on her last nerve.<p>

"The pictures are weird and the weird words are too big for me to read."

Lucy glanced up at Natsu the words were too big for him to read that made no sense, of course she had heard of the words being too small and people had to squint to read them. She shook her head and decided to schedule Natsu a doctor's appointment behind his back just to make sure he was normal or at least relatively sane.

"Why doesn't he like Green eggs and Ham it sounds yummy, of course not as yummy as fish but it doesn't sound too bad. He should eat it just to make the guy happy, that's what I would do. Of course I don't like him because he doesn't like Green eggs and Ham. That's mean."

Lucy growled and grabbed the book form his hands throwing it over her head. She heard an 'oof' as it hit someone in the head but right now she could care less. She grabbed her iPod and turned to Twilight she had bought the audio book thinking she would like it but she hadn't. She gave her iPod to him and he pressed play.

"That person reads the story to you so all you need to do is listen." She said as he put the earphones on after untangling them.

"What if I don't like the person's voice?"

Lucy growled trying to ignore the urge to hit Natsu over the head with a club. "Give the voice a try."

He nodded and begun listening after a minute he took the earphones off and laughed "She reminds me of you."

Lucy shot him a look deciding how she should kill him. Should it be quick or should she torture him. She grinned evilly as she thought of the possibilities.

* * *

><p>Natsu told Lucy he was going to talk to Levy about books and hurriedly left. He had decided that staying at that table would be a threat to his life. He walked up to levy and said hello.<p>

"I am going to annoy Lucy." He said in a whisper to levy

"Hey Levy I think that the guy who wrote hicory dicroy dock the mouse ran up the clock is a genius." He said loud enough for Lucy to hear.

* * *

><p>Lucy was going to scream at Natsu this simple idiotic baboon wouldn't know great literature if it hit him in the head. She smiled and grabbed the dictionary.<p>

Natsu held up three fingers. In three Natsu said sure that Lucy would have a deadly aura by now. Levy opened her mouth to warn Natsu when he put down one finger and said two. Levy shook her head and pointed at Lucy but he just laughed and put down yet another finger. Levy shook her head the poor sap would never make it to zero. He was about to say zero when he collapsed a dictionary on top of his head. Levy looked at Lucy who just shrugged and said "He said he needed a nap but couldn't fall asleep so I decided to help him."

* * *

><p>Gray walked up to Mira as he stepped over Natsu's unconscious body.<p>

"I've learned two things." said Gray "One: Don't read a book with Lucy, and Two: Don't give Lucy a dictionary."

Mira laughed "I've learned something too, don't mess with Lucy and her reading that and she can be as scary as Erza. "

Gray laughed and soon Mira had joined in.


	3. Chapter 3

Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

><p>Natsu shut the door of his newly repaired home and headed off to the guild hoping the blonde stellar spirit mage had yet to make it to the guild. He rubbed the back of his head and wondered why he had woken up with a killing headache. He thought back to yesterday but only remembered telling Levy that he would annoy Lucy, counting down from three to one and then everything went black. Next thing he knew he was lying in his bed, but he couldn't remember anything that happened before. He shrugged and made a side note to ask Levy what happened. He walked down the path to the guild wondering what Lucy had in store for him today. He laughed no way was he going to lose to her, Natsu Dragonil never lost he put everything into whatever he did no matter how important it may be. He opened the large doors to the guild and walked in with his usual cheery hello. He strode over to Levy and interrupted her conversation with Gajeel.<p>

"Hey Levy, Gajeel. Do you remember what happened yesterday?" He asked

Gajeel shook his head "Nope I was hit by Green eggs and ham by Dr. Seuss, thanks by the way."

Natsu snickered "Did the big bad dragon slayer get hit in the head by Lucy."

Levy stepped between the two before they had a chance to kill one another. "Simple, Natsu yesterday Lucy knocked you out by throwing a book at you, and Gajeel carried you home with the help of Gray. " Levy responded putting emphasise on both Gajeel's and Gray's name. Natsu could feel Gajeel's evil smirk as he slowly turned to face him.

"Aww…did the big dumb dragon slayer forget everything that happened to him because of the big bad Lucy. " Gajeel mimicked happily. Natsu growled and stalked off towards Mirajane leaving Levy with Gajeel. He sighed and sat down at the bar ordering his breakfast from Mira.

Mira glanced at Natsu who was looking off into the distance angrily. Mira put the plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. "What's wrong Natsu?" she asked as he picked up the fork.

Natsu groaned "I want to get back at Lucy for knocking me out yesterday, but I have no idea what I am going to do."

Mira smiled and looked at Natsu. "You know Natsu I have a song stuck in my head would you like to hear it."

Natsu looked up curiosity in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked in the guild only to be greeted by an overly cheerful dragon slayer. She sighed he ruined her day yesterday was he going to ruin today too. She said hello and went to sit at the bar Natsu following her like a lost puppy. She sat down and ordered a drink.<p>

"Hey Lucy," Natsu said "I have a song stuck in my head, would you like to hear it?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at the dragon slayer "Not really."

Natsu smiled "Oh well you're hearing it anyway as payback for yesterday."

Lucy sighed "Fine let's hear it Natsu."

Natsu smiled and began to sing, his voice was surprisingly soft for such a loud person, and his voice wouldn't have been half bad if only he had been singing a different song. "This is the song that never ends; yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because...This is the song that never ends, yes it goes on and on my friend. Some people started singing it, not knowing what it was, and they'll continue singing it forever just because..."

Lucy turned and took a sip of her drink, and desperately tired to ignore the annoying dragon slayer.

* * *

><p>Gray walked up to Mira looking at Natsu who was currently singing to Lucy. "Your idea." He said<p>

Mira laughed faking ignorance "What do you mean."

Gray sighed "I know you gave him the idea."

Mira gave him a look "How did you know it was me?"

Gray stopped thinking for a while before answering "I have learned that when I'm in the guild and something suspicious happens you're usually the one behind it."

Mira smiled at Gray "Smart"

* * *

><p>Lucy glared at Natsu "I have a song stuck in my head too Natsu."<p>

He looked at her stopping his song momentarily "You do."

"Yeah," she responded "And it goes like this… I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves everyone's nerves, everyone's nerves. I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves, and this is how it goes: I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves, everyone's nerves, everyone's nerves. I know a song that gets on everyone's nerves, and this is how it goes:"

She and Natsu had both started singing loudly trying to beat one another. Cana smiled and interrupted both of them. "Want to hear my song."

"Is it about booze?" Natsu asked but only to see Cana grin in response.

" Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, Ninety-nine bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of one down and pass it around, ninety-seven bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety-seven bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-seven bottles of beer. Take one down and pass it around, ninety-six bottles of beer on the wall."

The whole guild turned to stare at Cana and started to laugh and soon everyone but Natsu and Lucy were enjoying themselves. Lucy sat down and turned to glare at Natsu who happened to be glaring at her as well she sighed and turned to Mira, who had stopped singing and laughing so that she may serve the guild members.

"Hey Mira can I have a smoothie?"

Mira smiled and nodded, turning around and giving her a freshly made smoothie. She sipped the drink and turned to see Natsu holding a smoothie with a Cherrie. He grinned weirdly and stuck out his tongue and took a gulp, Lucy smiled keeping her stare on Natsu she beckoned Mira with her hand.

"Mira a smoothie with whipped cream and a Cherrie please."

Mira rolled her eyes smiling and walked away to prepare the smoothie. She returned and handed Lucy her drink, watching as the blond stellar spirit mage help it up for Natsu to see. He pouted as she took a sip and laughed loudly. He called to Mira "Mira I have a new order."

Mira was about to walk over when Lucy interrupted them gaining Mira attention. "Hey Natsu," She yelled capturing the attention of the whole guild. "Guess what?"

"What" he replied looking afraid as he should be.

She smiled and started singing "Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do anything better than you."

Natsu stared and Lucy as he sang back "No, you can't."

"Yes, I can." She sang back happily.

"No, you can't." He replied in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, I can." Lucy sang taking a step towards him

"No, you can't." He sang back striding right in front of her, so she was forced to look up.

"Yes, I can, Yes, I can!" Natsu seethed looking at Lucy with pure hatred.

"Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you." She continued as she looked around to see the whole guild staring at them. She smiled she didn't care anyway she just wanted revenge.

"No, you're not." Natsu sang

"Yes, I am." She sang louder

"No, you're not." He mimicked her voice only in a louder tone as he sang back.

" Yes, I am." She sang back her voice easily going higher than Natsu's.

"No, you're NOT!" Natsu sang back as he strained his voice to go higher then Lucy's

'Yes, I am. Yes, I am!" Lucy practically yelled. Natsu glared at her and Lucy knew that if looks could kill she would be in a coffin. He smiled and she swore she could see the gears working if he had any that is.

"I'm a better fire mage." Natsu replied causing Lucy to facepalm herself. Of course you are she thought you're a fire mage you idiot I'm not. She rolled her eyes and was about to reply when she noticed that no sound was coming out of her mouth, her hand shot up to clutch her throat as her eyes widened. She tried again but nothing came out. Damn she must have lost her voice from singing too loudly. She turned to stare at Natsu who had just noticed, he burst out laughing clutching his stomach and rolling on the floor. The whole guild stopped trying to hold back laughter.

* * *

><p>Gray looked at Mira and smiled as he saw Lucy's killer aura, he gulped and shook off the feeling that the dragon slayer was going to die. "Anything you can do I can do better." He whispered to Mira<p>

She laughed "Wanna bet?"

He shook his head "I'd rather not mess with that demon."

She smirked and looked at Gray as he continued their conversation. "One thing that I know for sure is that Lucy doesn't need words to describe how she's going to kill him."

They both turned to see Lucy crack her knuckles and glare at Natsu. They watched silently as Lucy chased Natsu out of the guild with a baseball bat made out of metal that Gajeel handed her, now where he got the baseball bat is a mystery no one wants to know the answer to.

"Will this bet ever end?" Mira asked

Gray laughed "Knowing them it's more likely that you and Freed have children before this bet finishes."

Gray laughed leaving a pissed off Mira at the bar staring at his retreating figure. He walked out of the guild wondering what coffin to get Natsu and better yet what coffin should he get. He smirked he would be all right, right?

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I would like to say in advance that I am sorry for the grammatical errors. Like I have mentioned before I am quite dreadful when it comes to grammar. You can mention it but I highly doubt that I will ever improve. I would also like to apologize for the long wait and the length of the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I hope you like it, but I will warn you that I may not update as much as I can but the faster you review the faster I update. Hint Hint, Wink Wink. No flames please, thanks. Skye

* * *

><p>Lucy sipped her cup of hot chocolate as she sat at the bar. It had taken a long time and a whole lot of charades for Mira and half of the guild to guess that she wanted hot chocolate, but the most surprising thing that happened was that out of everyone in the guild Gajeel had figured it out. She smiled and glanced around the guild, not one annoying dragon slayer in sight. Finally there was some peace and quiet in the guild, in retrospect she shouldn't have chosen Fairy Tail if she was looking for peace and tranquility. She sighed as she heard the guild doors open, no that had to be him, it had to be the most annoying, simple minded goof in the whole world, no the whole universe. She whipped around to see the Gajeel walk through the door, oh well she thought only one annoying dragon slayer but still better then two. She turned back towards the bar still feeling happy when someone popped up right beside her making her jump at least five feet high. Great make that two she thought as Natsu smiled at her. She glared and was about to scream some words that no one would have thought she had the guts to say when she remembered she had lost her voice. He smiled sitting down with happy resting on his shoulder.<p>

"Look Happy," He whispered "I found a flyer; it says that there having a sale on fishing rods."

"That sounds so cool!" Happy screamed earning a shush from Natsu.

"Since you can't go because of that mission with Charlie, I plan to take Lucy. But don't tell her it's a secret."

Lucy looked at them, she was right beside them, it wasn't exactly hard to hear their 'whispering'. She slammed her head against the bar earning a few glances from her fellow guild mates, but all she could think of was spending a day with Natsu shopping for fishing rods. She left her seat and started tiptoeing away; no way was she doing that. She smiled she was almost out the door when Natsu's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She groaned and turned around with a smiled plastered on her face. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, and then she pointed out to the doors.

"You're tired and you are going to go home to sleep." Said Gajeel translating, everyone's mouth dropped down wondering what was up with him lately.

Natsu laughed "That can't be right, I think she's saying that she's bored and she wants to go shopping with me." Lucy's eyes widened as she waved her head frantically. No this can't be happening, why me? She groaned mouthing help me as Natsu dragged her out of the guild. Levy and Mira just laughed and waved goodbye. She groaned admitting defeat when she suddenly saw Gray go past them with a black eye and a cast on his arm. What happened to him she thought as she was dragged out of the view of the guild.

* * *

><p>Gray strode over to Mira a look of pure hatred "You!"<p>

Mira pointed her index finger at herself "Me?"

"Yes you" He yelled commanding the whole attention of the guild that was until he shot them a look and they scampered as far away from him as possible.

Mira smiled "I did nothing."

"That's what someone who's guilty says."

Mira sighed "I swear on my takeover abilities that I did not cause you any harm, directly."

Gray looked at her stunned "Directly? What did you do hire ninjas?"

Mira looked crestfallen "I should have, but no all I did was tell Freed."

Gray sighed "I guess I deserved it."

"You did." Mira responded earning a glare from Gray that sent shivers down her spine.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she stood beside Natsu who was staring intently at the fishing rods in front of them.<p>

"Which one should I get?" Natsu asked as if Lucy could still talk. She smiled and pointed to the pink one with hearts all over it; she couldn't help but think of how manly Natsu would look like with this bad boy. Natsu stared at her and sighed "You are such a girl sometimes."

Lucy shook her head, yes because yesterday she was a boy she thought. Honestly just choose a fishing rod Natsu, they had been there for over and hour just looking at the rods. She looked at the employ as he approached them "May I help you." Natsu smiled "Yes what's the difference between the Fishomatic 2304 rod and the Fishies Swim rod?"

Lucy felt like banging her head against a wall as the employ went into a deep description of the two rods, what they were good at, what were the differences and what places they worked better in. Honestly weren't all fishing rods meant to be used in water she thought solemnly. Finally after what seemed like a decade Natsu had chosen a fishing rod. He and Lucy were making there way toward the cash register when the employ interrupted again "Don't you need bait?" Lucy groaned great she had spent a decade looking at fishing rods and now she would spend a century looking at worms. She followed as they made their way to the bait isle (or as Lucy calls it the worm isle) she sighed deciding she really hated Sam Roger who worked at the Fish Rack.

* * *

><p>Gray looked at Freed and Mira who were sitting at the bar looking happy, he glanced as Wendy healed his badly bruised up arm.<p>

"Thank you for healing me Wendy." He said as she finished her healing and turned to him.

"It's no problem Gray I healed Lucy too."

Gray raised an eyebrow then why wasn't she talking. Wendy smiled as if realizing the question he had yet to ask. "It takes time to heal fully, but her voice should be alright in an hour." Wendy replied

Gray sighed "Does she know that?"

Wendy shook her head "Nope."

Gray smiled "Then it's about time she did."

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled as she saw Gray walk into the store. She waved hello and he waved in response. She knew that someone would save her, but he just laughed and shook his head.<br>"I'm not saving you, but I will tell you that you can talk now."

"I can" She said and laughed as she heard her own voice "Guess that answers it, by the way how would you know."

"I'm awesome." Gray responded, but only to hear Lucy laugh. "You're right you are, but right now I plan to get back at Natsu."

As if on cue they heard Natsu's voice "Come on Luce we're done." She waved goodbye and yelled that she was coming. Gray laughed as he exited the store and walked towards his favourite café. He stopped as he looked into the window and broke down in laughter earning the attention of the couple seating at the window seat, who happened to be none other then Freed and Mira. Mira blushed as they ran out of the café. "It's not what you think." Mira said. "Oh, what do I think? That you're a couple well you're wrong I am not thinking that." Mira let out a sigh of relief but soon stopped when she heard the rest of his sentence "I already know that you're a couple, but I am never going to let you live it down." He waved goodbye as he turned and started walking away.  
>"Gray!" Mira yelled angrily<p>

Gray just laughed and continued walking down the street happily. Two bird's one stone.

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled as they walked to the fishing dock. Natsu put the bait on his rod and tried to dip it into the water. He tried over and over again while Lucy sat down and read the instructions. Yes a rod came with instruction as crazy as it may seem.<p>

"What's wrong with this thing?" Natsu asked his patience disappearing. Lucy just smiled and asked if she could try, he obliged looking sceptical.

"Hey Natsu, can you see any fish." She watched as he head down hands on his knees looking for fish.

"Yeah there's one right there." He said still looking at the fish.

"Are you sure?' Lucy asked smiling as the boy yet again leaned closer. She quickly attached the hook where you put the bait to the back of his vest. She released the hold that kept the fishing rod from reeling and pushed him into the river. She snickered as she saw him land in with a big splash. She smiled and looked at a lady who had just entered the street.

"Miss can you hold my fishing rod while I use the restroom. If something pulls please reel it up."

The woman looked surprised "This isn't a prank is it."

Lucy pretended to look shocked and shook her head "Of course not."

They lady agreed and held onto the fishing pole, Lucy smiled backing up into someone. She looked up to see Gray holding back laughter. They both watched silently as the woman, and three men pulled Natsu up. They held back their laughter as they watched the woman take her purse and hit him with. After yelling out some…interesting words they decided to just chase him down the street which resulted in both Gray and Lucy laughing.

"Well," Gray said "That was quite the catch Luce."

Lucy giggled "Yup!"

"But I honestly didn't think you'd have it in you."

Lucy just shrugged "You thought wrong."


	5. Chapter 5

I realize that i have not written in forever... or so it seems, but i have had so much trouble writing this story and that would explain why it stinks. I feelIi need to say this but I know I have spelling and grammatical errors so point them out but what good it will do you i have no clue. Enjoy what i call a story.

P.s. I didn't edit this story at all.

* * *

><p>Lucy smiled as she slipped into her pyjamas and tied her hair into a messy bun. She sighed as she contently headed towards her room, she turned off the lights and couldn't help but remember pushing Natsu into the lake and watch as an unsuspecting women fished him out. Fighting back another fit of laughter, she drew back the covers and climbed into bed. She smiled closing her eyes knowing her dreams would be filled with ways to drive Natsu insane. After a while she opened her eyes feeling as if something was going happen though she didn't know what. She shook her head it was eleven o'clock at night and nothing could possibly happen she told herself as she closed her eyes. She groaned as the doorbell rang, great I just jinxed it she thought climbing out of bed to go and get the door. She opened the door to see Natsu standing their crossing his arms. She chuckled at the absolutely ridiculously looking dragon slayer. She glanced at him and shot him a questioning glance "Why did you use the door, I mean don't get me wrong I love that you didn't come through my window, but coming through the door seems out of character for you." Natsu laughed "I thought that I had more of a chance getting in through the door…" Lucy smiled cutting Natsu off in the middle of his sentence "Well you didn't." she said closing the door in his face. Lucy smiled and headed back to her room knowing that it would be natsu free. Slipping into her bed she sighed contently until the bed shook under the weight of another body. She turned round knowing that natsu would be right there, he smiled as he saw her glare at him. "I didn't finish my sentence as I was saying; if I didn't get through the door I would have just gone through the window. You would've known that if you had listened to me." Lucy sighed as she continued to glare at natsu "I'm not going to get you to leave, am I?" she asked "Nope." He answered "What do you want Natsu?" Lucy asked in an exasperated tone. "I can't fall asleep and I figured that you'd help me since you owe me for that stunt you pulled on the dock. " Lucy smiled as she recalled the events that happened earlier that day. She smiled. "Fine you can sleep on my couch." Natsu laughed and shook his head "No way, I'm sleeping on the bed." Lucy growled as he lied down next to her. She got up and pressed her back into the wall attempting and failing to kick him out of his bed. She sighed and lied down deciding to ignore the dragon slayer. She closed her eyes and was halfway asleep when a loud voice woke her up. "Lucy I can't sleep." "Count sheep." She muttered pulling the covers around closer.<p>

"Can you send out Aries so that I can count how many times she can jump over the bed?" Lucy sighed "No!'' Natsu pouted and turned his back to Lucy pulling the covers off of her completely. She sighed and pulled the blanket out from under him making him roll off of the bed and onto the floor. He groaned as he got off of the floor and hoisted himself up onto the bed. "That hurt you know." Lucy smirked "That's for hogging the bed." "I pity the fool who marries you" said Natsu under his breath "Lucy shrugged "At least someone would want to marry me." The room fell into an awkward silence and for the longest time Lucy thought he had fallen asleep. Until he started talking again "Lucy sing me a song." Lucy sighed if I do will you fall asleep. Natsu nodded she groaned. "Rock a bye baby on the treetop when the wind blows the cradle will rock; when the bell breaks the cradle will fall…" Natsu screamed causing Lucy to jump out of the bed in fright. '"What's wrong?" Natsu frowned "I'm going to fall." It was her to scream she decided as she dragged herself back to the bed and lied down afraid of what was coming next. "Can you read me a story Luce?" Lucy opened her eyes and turned to look at the dragon slayer who managed to look hopeful. She smiled "Once upon a time there was a really strong princess." "What was her name?" Natsu interrupted "I was getting to that" she replied has she continue her story "Princess Emilia was the nicest girl ever. But one day when she was kidnaped by a big bad wolf by the name of Bob." "So she had challenged Bob to a duel. She said to Bob, 'I bet I can run farther than you.' Bob laughed 'A little girl like you; try me.' Emilia smiled and counted to three as soon as she said go Bob ran as fast as he could AND SHE RAN THE OTHER WAY! Then Emilia went back to her castle and lived happily ever after with her books." Natsu looked at her "That was a story?" Lucy shrugged "You never said it had to be good, besides if you think you can do better be my guest." Natsu cleared his throat "The tale I'm about to tell is one that will horrify you, it will creep into your mind and take over every thought. It all happened one dark and stormy night. It had begun as a fairly normal night. The main character Atsun had fallen asleep to the sound of Gneeli as he bounded another preposterous tale about a dragon named Metalicana. Metalicana was a rude dragon, who was raising an equally rude dragon slayer by the name of Ajeelg, but that wasn't the scariest part the scariest part was when Gneeli had said he had to leave Atsun behind to help Metalicana find the meanest dragon alive. The dark dragon, but Atsun thought he was joking. He woke up the next day but Gneeli was gone so he went to the town and joining the guild called Tail Fairy's, he promised to find Gneeli but in the meantime he made some new friends one was called Ucyl, the other called Rzae and his number one rival Rayg. He spent most days fighting and beating Rayg, getting hurt by Rzae and annoying Ucyl. He almost had it all and then one day he did, he had found Gneeli. Atsun, Gneeli, Ucyl, Rzae and all of Tail Fairy lived happily ever after and Rayg continued to be Rayg.

Lucy sighed as she turned to stare at Natsu who had just fallen asleep.

"Really Natsu, Atsun was the best you could think of."

Rolling her eyes she turned around and closed her eyes. She was halfway asleep when the snoring began. She groaned and covered Natsu's mouth trying to get the snoring to stop. She sighed as the snoring only continued to get louder. She grabbed her iPod and put on music successfully drowning out the snoring, but it only got louder. She continued to higher her music until she couldn't anymore. She groaned praying the snoring would stop. She smiled as the snoring stopped all together. She took off her music and pulled the covers closer as she tried to yet again fall asleep.

"Stop it." Lucy turned to stare at Natsu who was still fast asleep; she must be hearing thing she thought as she lied down.

"STOP IT." His voice said with more force this time, Lucy gasped he was not sleep talking.

"I SAID STOP IT!" He said this time causing the neighbours lights to turn on. She sighed and climbed over him grabbing his keys. This was going to be a long night.

Natsu smirked as Lucy headed out of her house; it was true Lucy's bed was the best.  
>"Serves you right for throwing me into the water," He said talking to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>If you did not get Natsu's story I am disappointed in you, and if you did I am so proud.<p>

For those of you who didn't get it (if there are any)

Atsun = Natsu

Gneeli = Igneel

Ucyl = Lucy

Rzae = Erza

Rayg = Gray

Unfortunatly I didn't get to add Gray or Mira into this chapter but, I'll make up for that later. Maybe... Hopefully... Don't hold your breath.


End file.
